1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (PCB) technology, and particularly to a system and a method to design a via of a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
A via includes a hole, a pad, and an anti-pad. When the thickness of a PCB increases, the length of a via of the PCB correspondingly increases. When the length of a via increases, the inductance of the via increases, accordingly, the impedance of the via increases. The impedance of the via can bring bad influence on signal transmission. Thus, when designing a via of a PCB, in simulation, the diameter of the hole, the pad, and the anti-pad of the via may needed to be frequently adjusted to obtain a via having optimal impedance. However, applying this method of adjustment to obtain an optimal via is often time consuming.